Forever After
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: So this is what home feels like... One shot about Ed finally getting home to Ametrise from beyond Truth's doors. Based on Original Series and a one shot. Please Review!


Forever After

"Elise, why don't you visit with Grandpa for a while, while I talk to your father." My mom, Caren Elric, said not breaking her vision from my father, Alphonse Elric. I was sixteen and they only told me to go visit my grandfather when they were going to start fighting again. They didn't have to tell me twice. I hated it when I had to listen to them argue, I also loved to visit my grandpa. He always told the best stories. Stories of a land called Amities where they have state alchemists and about automail engineers and people with red eyes and demonic creatures call Homunculi.

Some of the stories he told me would make me laugh and some made me cry and some just made me ask a lot of questions. When I asked where he came up with these stories he would just laugh and continue with another story.

His stories always featured a young sixteen year-old-boy with his brother who's soul was bound to a suit of armor. Whenever he talked about the characters names he always called them the Fullmetal Alchemist, His brother, the Flame Alchemist, the Mechanic, the Sniper, and the Ishvalin. My favorite story was the one of the Fullmetal Alchemist freeing the people of Leor from the false priest.

I snapped out of my day dream long enough to realize I was at Grandpa's house. He lived alone since Grandma had died twenty years back of cancer. The house was simple with only one level and a porch with a porch swing. I walked up a few cement steps to the front door before opening the old oak door.

The house was littered with books everywhere, and the smell of dust hung thick in the air. "Grandpa Ed," I called as I closed the door behind me. I started to pick up stray books then and placing them on various tables that were around the house.

"In here Elise," He called and I fallowed his voice to where he was sitting in his wheelchair in his office. His nose was stuck in another book on alchemy. I couldn't help but smile. He was the same old man as ever. He didn't marry until he was in his thirties and didn't have my dad until he was in his forties. Dad didn't have me until his late thirties. Grandpa had his snow white hair down and pulled to one side. His wrinkled skin looked frail and ghost like.

"There at it again aren't they?" He said looking up from his book and at me. His eyes still a molten gold color. The same color my eyes were. I looked exactly like Grandpa had in his youth with golden eyes and hair. My dad looked like his mom with curly brown hair and deep blue eyes. The only thing I got from dad was the slight curl to my golden hair.

"Yah," I said taking my seat next to grandpa on the old wooden stool. Grandpa closed his book and turned his chair to face me.

"So what story do you want to hear today?" He asked and I smiled. I loved it when he asked me that.

"How about when the Fullmetal Alchemist and Flame Alchemist had a duel?" I suggested and my grandpa twitched slightly. "Why that story?" He asked.

"I could use a good laugh," I said he sighed. "It's that bad again." He was referring to the fact I only liked listening to pure comedy stories when the fight between my parents are really bad. Normally I like listening to the stories that mean something. That defines the character more, like Leor or about the Sewing Life Alchemist. To be honest the first time I heard that story I ran out of the room and threw up.

"Yah," I said fighting the tears that were threatening to over flow. I felt my grandpa's hand on my cheek and I leaned into it. Sometimes he was the only person I could face. Suddenly I heard the phone beginning to ring. I leaned over to the cordless phone on grandpa's desk and clicked the speaker button.

The first sound that came threw was the sound of dishes breaking. I knew instantly that it was dad on the phone and mom was ruining the china again. "Hey dad, do you mind if Elise spends the night at your house tonight." Another dish breaks. "I don't think this is going to be resolved any time soon."

"That's fine with me." My grandpa said and grabbed my hand, squeezing it to comfort me. I smiled at him, trying to ignore the tears streaming down my cheeks and the worried look in his eyes.

"Thanks dad- Caren would you shut up." Then the line went dead. I started to fidget with the hem of my camisole, ignoring the salty droplets of water that fell on my hands. I felt my grandpa whip the tears away.

"I'm sure they don't mean to be so heartless." He said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Grandpa Ed." I said whipped away what was left of the tears. "Now you were going to tell me the story." I said and he chuckled.

"Such an impatient child. Oh well, I guess I was the same at your age." He said and his eyes became slightly glazed as he thought of his youth. Shortly after though he came back to the present. "Now where was I?"

"About to tell me about the epic battle between alchemists." I said giggling slightly at the nickname grandpa had given the battle.

"Well it started when it was raining…"

…

Grandpa continued to tell me stories. Some funny some sad, I didn't care what it was just as long as I didn't have to think about home or reality. For the time being I was in Ametris, and traveling with the Fullmetal Alchemist. I did notice something as Grandpa talked about the Mechanic, it sounded almost like longing and regret.

I didn't even notice how late it had gotten till I heard my stomach growl. "Well someone's hungry." Grandpa said and I felt my face heat up with embarrassment. I got up from my seat, legs stiff from not moving for about three hours.

"Do you mind wheeling me to the kitchen?" He asked and I nodded. He often asked for help getting places since his prostatic arm didn't work very well for a wheel chair. Getting behind the chair and taking off the break I proceeded to roll him into the kitchen.

The kitchen was littered with books just like the rest of the house. I placed him at the table before putting his breaks back on and walking over to the fridge, opening the simple white appliance. There wasn't much in there, but there was milk (I don't know why he buy's it, I don't drink it and neither does he) and yogurt.

"Hey Grandpa Ed how about some milk?" I asked a smirk gracing my lips. He whipped his head around to glare at me.

"Don't even joke about that." He said and I couldn't help but laugh. I closed the fridge and walked to the phone.

"How about we order a pizza." I suggested and he nodded.

"I can't remember the last time I went grocery shopping."

"1985,"

"Don't turn into a teenager now!" He said making a jab at the fact I act more middle aged then the other kids at school. I smiled at him as I called Papa John's and ordered a large cheese pizza.

While We waited for the pizza he told a few more light hearted stories, about his mechanic mostly and how she would throw wrenches at the alchemist when he broke his automail.

…

After we had eaten we decided to turn in. I helped Grandpa into bed and shut off the light. I began to wander the house then. I flipped threw a few of the many alchemy books even. I was now in the library, where most of the books that weren't laying around the house lived. I crept into the room quietly. Grandpa was a light sleeper and he hated it when I went into the library without him present.

I browsed the books for a while till I found a rather odd looking book. It was small and brown with a tone of sticky tabs sticking out of it. I opened the small, unlabeled book. It quickly found out it was a journal. There was no dates but the script was obviously Grandpa's.

I began reading, at first it made no sense, it listed chemicals and at the bottom it said, "Chemical make-up for the average adult human." Then I flashed to the first story my grandpa told me when I was younger. About why the Alchemist joined the military.

_"He attempted Human transmutation."_ The words of my grandpa ran in my head in a never end echo. _"And he lost his left l leg and his brother lost his body, then he lost his arm binding his brother's soul to armor." _

Why hadn't I ever seen it before? My Grandpa's missing leg and arm. All the stories so detailed and perfect. It was so painstakingly obvious now I thought I was going to die of laughter.

My Grandpa Edward Elric, was the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Suddenly I got this crazy idea. What if I could open the gate of truth in his stories. I knew enough about alchemy right? I could do it. I grabbed a stray piece of chalk on a nearby table, and I began to work.

…

It was dawn before I was finished. I had the transmutation circle on the floor and I could hear my Grandpa wheel himself into the library. When he saw me covered in chalk dust and the transmutation circle on the floor I thought he was going to blow a gasket. I swallowed hard but I just wheeled him over to the circle and put on the breaks.

"What are you doing, what is this?" He asked staring at it wide eyed.

"I'm helping you get home. Fullmetal Alchemist." I said and he smiled.

"So, you figured it out." He the leaned back. "Took you long enough." I ignored that jib and I pricked my finger with a stray letter opener. The crimson droplets falling to the wooden floor.

I then clapped my hands together. It was now or never. I touched the floor.

…

I was surrounded by white. No, not a white light. Everything around me was white. I saw my Grandpa next to me. He wasn't paying attention to me though. He was looking at the huge wooden door in front of us. The door had an intricate design of a tree in a language I could not read.

"What are you willing to pay for your passage to the other side?" The cold unfeeling voice asked. I looked to see a white figure, shrouded in a black aura.

"My voice," the words passed my lips before I could even think. Then the creature smiled.

"Done," The gate opened then.

Black tenticals emerged from the heavy doors, grabbing my grandfather and I, pulling up into the darkness filled with eyes. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. My voice was lost. I let them pull me. Until we came to the end, a bright light guiding us to the end.

…

I felt the sun on my cheeks and grass underneath me. My eyes fluttered open carefully. My grandpa was in his wheelchair next to me. I sat up, carful to not be too fast.

I tried to ask him where we were but nothing came out of my mouth. I looked around and saw only seeing grassy fields and a few houses. Nothing like back home.

"Resembool." He said and could have sworn I saw a tear go down his cheek. I smiled. I did it. We were home… well, he was home. I got to my feet and got behind the wheel chair to push it but he just waved me off. I then noticed his arm. The prostatic he had, was now a perfect silver hand and he moved it perfectly. I smiled wider. He began to roll his chair up a hill and I saw it was to a house. The sign outside the house read 'Rockbell Automail'. Just like In the stories.

Outside of the house was an elderly woman with long, white blond hair and deep blue eyes. Her back was slightly hunched with age and a pipe hung loosely from her mouth and glasses almost sliding off her nose. I saw Grandpa Smirk and I knew he was about to give this woman a heart attack.

"Hey Whinry, think you could give me a tune up!" He called and the woman jumped slightly at the sound of her name. She turned and her eyes got wide.

"Edward!" She yelled and ran forward, hugging my grandpa and tears streaming down her face.

"Alphonse, Rose! Come quick it's Ed." Then I saw two other people come out of the house. Both were also old, though the boy still obviously had color in his hair. They also looked like they were about to cry. They ran forward and hugged grandpa.

"I missed you guys." He said tears streaming down his face. Then the woman, Rose, noticed me.

"Whose this young lady?" She asked. Her voice sounded light and frail.

"Whinry, Rose, Alphonse, I would like you to meet Elise. My granddaughter and the woman who brought me back." My grandpa introduced me.

"Why can't she talk herself, you know it's rude to talk for people Ed." Whiry scolded him. I just shook my head.

"She can't"

"Why not Brother?" Alphonse asked eyes wide with innocence.

"She gave up her voice so we could come here." I nodded in a agreement.

"Then we just have to get it back." Alphonse said with a joking tone and smile on his face.

"Don't even joke about that." Everyone said, but me of course. I just smiled at my great uncle.

So this is what home feels like…

* * *

BRK: So sad but hey Ed got home

Embra: If you didn't guess this is from the original series

BRK: Yep that's write and I hope you enjoyed

Embra: And this was a one shot but feel free to review!

BRK: And favorite!


End file.
